


The Curse Of The Book

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Just the plot, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Basically this is a plot to a story I will never make....so enjoy!





	The Curse Of The Book

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make this story from this plot, you can!!!  
> but please ask me first so I can be the first one to see the creation come to life!!! bye!!!  
> >-<

Whilst investigating the death of a local author, a smart detective called Logan Sanders uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, book circulating throughout Florida. As soon as anyone uses the book, he or she has exactly 26 days left to live.

The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day to day life, but when photographed, they look translucent. A marked person feels like a pillow to the touch.

Logan gets hold of the book, refusing to believe the superstition. A collage of images flash into his mind: An old newspaper headline about a drunk driving accident, and a man drinking at a well located hill on a winters day.

When Logan notices his pictures of him are beginning to fade, he realizes that the curse of the book is true and calls in his boyfriend, a baker called Patton Sanders, to help.

Patton examines the book and willingly submits himself to the curse. He finds that the same visions flash before his eyes. He finds the newspaper headline about a drunk driving accident particularly chilling. He joins the queue for a supernatural death.

Logan and Patton pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the man on the hill. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up?


End file.
